Green and Blue or Green and Purple?
by Cyber Keju-ma
Summary: Shion Nigaito, seorang remaja yang mempunyai sahabat bernama Aoki Lapis yang ternyata menyukainya. Tapi sayang dia tidak pernah menyadarinya dan malah menyukai seorang gadis dari kelas lain yang bernama Yuzuki Yukari. Bagaimakah mereka menjalani kenyataan pahit yang ada dihadapan mereka?/Warning: Gaje, OOC, Typo(s) diamana-mana, sulit dimengerti/Chapter 2. RnR pleaseee
1. Chapter 1

**Assalammu'alaikum minna. Saya kembali lagi membawakan sebuah fic baru dengan tema yang berbeda lagi. Ini juga multi-chap lho. Hahahahaha... #Dihajar karena multi-chapnya yang lain belom siap XD**

**Kali ini pairingnya tidak seperti biasanya karena saya sudah bilang akan membuat yang bebeda. XD**

**Langsung saja baca dan abaikan tulisan diatas. XD**

**Selama membaca minna.**

* * *

**_Vocaloid & Utauloid ©Crypton Future Media, Yamaha Corp, Etc._**

**_Green and Blue? Or Green and Purple? ©Cyber Keju-ma._**

**_Rate T._**

**_GaJe,__OOC, Typo(s) berserakan, Sulit dimengerti, De eL eL._**

_**Don't Like?, Don't Read!**_

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

Shion Mansion. Sebuah kediaman yang sangat elit dan lebih terlihat seperti sebuah istana dengan halaman yang benar-benar sangat luas baik halaman depan maupun halaman belakang. Kediaman tersebut ditinggali oleh sebuah keluarga besar tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah Shion Family, Sebuah keluarga paling besar seantero kota.

Dan sekarang, dihalaman belakang kediaman tersebut, terdapat dua makhluk yang sama tapi berbeda tengah duduk bersantai disebuah gazebo yang tidak terlalu besar namun terlihat nyaman untuk bersantai.

"Ne, Kaito-nii," panggil seseorang berambut hijau yang ada diantara dua orang itu.

"Nani Nigaito?" sahut orang yang dipanggil Kaito oleh orang yang duduk bersamanya.

"Hmm, menurutmu warna yang cocok dengan hijau itu warna apa?" tanya orang berambut hijau itu yang diketahui bernama Nigaito.

"Kalau menurutku sih warna hijau cocok dengan warna biru," jawab Kaito santai.

"Kenapa begitu?" tanya Nigaito lagi kepada Kaito.

"Yah, seperti aku dengan Miku. Hahahahahaha..." jawab Kaito yang kali ini diikuti dengan sebuah tawa yang keras.

"Hah, Kaito-nii, aku serius," ucap Nigaito yang sepertinya tidak puas dengan jawaban Kaito.

"Yah, menurutku benar. Seperti kau dengan gadis biru yang selalu bersamamu itu. Ahahahahahahaha.." ucap Kaito lagi dengan tawanya yang sudah meledak.

"Ka–Kaito-nii, ja–jangan bercanda. Dia itu hanya sahabatku. Tidak lebih," ucap Nigaito terbata-bata dengan pipinya yang sudah merona karena digoda seperti itu oleh Kaito.

"Meskipun sahabat, bukan berarti kau tidak menyukainya kan?" tanya Kaito dengan senyuman jahil terhias diwajahnya dengan sempurna.

"Ehh, ti–tidak kok. A–aku tidak menyukainya Kaito-nii, dan kami juga hanya sahabat. Dia juga tidak menyukaiku," jawab Nigaito dengan pipinya yang masih merona.

"Hooo, jadi kau hanya menanggapnya sahabat dan tidak lebih?" tanya Kaito lagi yang kini sepertinya tengah terlihat serius.

"Te–tentu saja. Lagi pula aku sudah mempunyai orang yang kusukai," jawab Nigaito dengan tegas meskipun masih terbata-bata.

"Ahh, sayang sekali kalau begitu," ucap Kaito dengan nada Kecewa.

"Heh, maksud Kaito-nii apa?" tanya Nigaito yang tidak mengerti dengan nada bicara kakak tertuanya itu. Apa maksudnya sayang sekali? Dan kenapa sepertinya Kaito kecewa dengan jawabannya?

"Hmm, tidak ada. Nanti kau juga tahu sendiri. Aku mau masuk dulu," ucap Kaito yang kemudian berlalu pergi dari tempat itu.

Nigaito hanya heran melihat Kaito yang tiba-tiba bertingkah aneh. Kenapa sebenarnya Kaito itu? Apa dia menyukai sahabatnya yang dimaksud tadi? Tapi kalu benar, tidak mungkin dia menjalin hubungan dengan Miku. Lalu kenapa? Sudahlah, lupakan saja.

Kemudian Nigaito beranjak dari tempatnya dan berjalan masuk kedalam Mansion karena hari sepertinya sudah mulai gelap.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya

Nigaito sedang berjalan disebuah koridor disekolahnya yang terlihat masih sangat sepi. Sepertinya dia datang terlalu pagi. Dia berjalan dengan santai menuju keruang kelasnya yang tidak jauh lagi. Setelah dia sampai didepan kelasnya, dia membuka pintu dan masuk sambil mengucapkan salam.

"OHAYOU~!" sapa Nigaito. Namun sama sekali tidak ada yang menjawab, karena dilihatnya masih sepi. Ahh, dia lupa kalau dia datang terlalu pagi. Jadi pasti belum ada yang datang.

"Ohayou Nigaito-kun~!" sapa seseorang dari dalam kelas yang masih sepi itu.

Sepertinya Nigaito salah. Ternyata ada seseorang yang memabalas sapaannya. Ahh, sudah ada yang datang sepagi ini selain dia.

Nigaito melihat kedalam kelasnya –lebih tepatnya melihat siapa yang membalas sapanya. Dia melihat seorang gadis berambut biru pendek tapi rambutnya memiliki dua buah ekor yang panjang. Dia sudah sangat kenal siapa itu karena dia sahabatnya.

"Ohh, ternyata kau, Lapis. Kau sudah datang sepagi ini?" tanya Nigaito kepada orang yang ternyata adalah Aoki Lapis.

"Seperti yang Nigaito-kun lihat," jawab Lapis yang kemudian mengahmpiri Nigaito sambil tersenyum kearahnya.

"Aku tahu. Tapi apa yang akan kau lakukan sepagi ini diruang kelas yang sepi?" tanya Nigaito sambil melihat seisi ruang kelas yang hanya ada mereka berdua.

"Iya, tadinya aku bingung ingin melakukan apa," ucap Lapis sambil menundukkan kepalanya. "Ta–tapi 'kan sekarang aku tidak sendirian lagi. Se–Sekarang sudah berdua dengan Ni–Nigaito-kun," lanjutnya dengan gugup dan ada semburat merah menghiasi wajahnya karena sekarang dia hanya berdua diruang kelas itu bersama Nigaito. Jantungnya kini berdetak lebih cepat dari biasanya. Sungguh momen yang langkah.

Nigaito masih melihat keseliling kelasnya. Sama sekali tidak menyadari bahwa orang yang bersamanya tengah menundukkan kepalanya dan wajahnya sudah memerah.

"_Ayolah Lapis, ini adalah kesempatanmu"_ batin Lapis berkata.

"Uhmm, a–ano Ni–Nigaito-kun," panggil Lapis yang masih gugup sambil menatap Nigaito.

"Hmm, nani?" sahut Nigaito yang kini tengah menatap Lapis dengan tatapan polosnya.

"Ee–eehh, a–ano, e–etto," Lapis semakin gugup dan mulai gelagapan karena ditatap seperti itu oleh Nigaito. Kini semburat merah diwajahnya semakin tebal saja.

Nigaito merasa ada yang aneh dengan tingkah Lapis. Tidak seperti biasanya. Kenapa wajahnya memerah begitu? Apa dia sakit?

"Kau kenapa Lapis? Kenapa wajahmu semerah itu? Kau sakit yah?" ucap Nigaito seraya menempelkan punggung tangannya ke kening Lapis untuk mengetahui suhu badannya.

Sedangkan Lapis kini tengah menahan jantungnya yang ingin segara lompat karena keningnya disentuh seperti itu oleh Nigaito.

"Tidak panas," ucap Nigaito seraya menjauh kan tangannya dari kening Lapis.

"Uhmm, se–sebenarnya i–itu, a–aku–aku–"

"OHAYOU~!"

Belum sempat Lapis menyelesaikan kata-katanya, ada seseorang yang berteriak dari belakang Nigaito. Merusak suasana saja. Mereka berdua –Nigaito dan Lapis– melihat siapa yang berteriak tadi.

"Ehh, Len-niisama? Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya Nigaito kepada orang yang berteriak tadi.

"Ahh, tadinya aku ingin menemui seseorang, tapi ternyata aku malah mengganggu. Aku lupa kalau ini masih terlalu pagi. Aku akan kekelas ku sekarang," jawab Len dan kemudian langsung pergi dari hadapan mereka berdua.

"_Sialan kau Len-senpai! menggangguku saja!" _batin Lapis kesal karena diganggu oleh senpainya yang tiba-tiba datang dengan tujuan tidak jelas itu.

"Len-niisama, kau benar-benar aneh," gumam Nigaito sambil menggelengkan kepalanya. Kemudian segera pergi menuju tempat duduknya dan duduk disana.

Lapis masih diam ditempatnya, dia merasa kesal karena sudah diganggu oleh Len yang tiba-tiba datang dan tiba-tiba pergi. Padahal sedikit lagi dia akan menyatakan perasaannya pada orang yang menjadi pujaan hatinya sejak lama. Sial!

"Oii, apa yang kau lakukan disana?" panggil Nigaito yang melihat Lapis tidak beranjak dari tempatnya tadi.

"Ahh, tidak ada," jawab Lapis kemudian berjalan menuju tempat duduknya yang berda didepan tempat duduk Nigaito.

Lapis masih canggung dan gugup dengan suasana sekarang. Padahal sekarang adalah kesempatan yang bagus untuk menyatakan perasaan.

"Yuzuki... Yukari..." gumam Nigaito tiba-tiba dengan sendirinya.

Mendengar Nigaito menggumamkan nama seseorang, Lapis tersentak hatinya sedikit sakit mendengar Nigaito menggumamkan nama orang lain.

Yuzuki Yukari? Bukankah dia anak kelas sebelah? Tapi kenapa Nigaito menggumamkan namanya? Atau jangan-jangan Nigaito menggumamkan namanya?

"Ahh, Nigaito-kun? Siapa dia?" tanya Lapis yang kini membalikkan badannya menghadap Nigaito.

"Dia anak kelas sebelah. Dia itu sangat manis," ucap Nigaito yang kemudian menatap keluar jendela sambil tersenyum sambil membayangkan orang yang dia gumamkan tadi.

"A–apa Nigaito-kun menyukainya?" tanya Lapis dengan ragu. Sebenarnya dia tidak suka, tapi dia penasaran apakah Nigaito menyukainya atau tidak.

"Hmm, kurasa begitu," jawab Nigaito dengan senyuman hangat masih terhias diwajahnya.

Lapis yang melihat senyum yang belum pernah dilihatnya diwajah Nigaito itu bukan senang, malah hatinya semakin sakit. Kenapa Nigaito dengan mudahnya bisa tersenyum seperti itu hanya dengan membayangkan orang yang bernama Yuzuki Yukari itu? Sedangkan dia, dia sudah sering bersama Nigaito, tapi Nigaito sama sekali belum pernah tersenyum seperti itu.

"Ba-baiklah kalau begitu," ucap Lapis dengan nada lirih. Tapi Nigaito sama sekali tidak menyadarinya karena pikirannya sedang tertuju pada orang lain.

"Apa menurutmu aku bisa bersamanya?" tanya Nigaito lagi dengan polosnya.

"A–Aku tidak tahu. Oh ya, aku lupa kalau aku ingin menemui seseorang pagi ini. Aku pergi dulu," jawab Lapis asal kemudian langsung berlari dengan cepat meninggalkan Nigaito sendirian dikelas.

Nigaito heran melihat Lapis yang tiba-tiba pergi meninggalkannya sendirian. Ada apa dengannya itu? Apakah hal itu sangat penting?

"Hah, dasar," ucap Nigaito yang hanya menggelengkan kepalanya.

Ahh, Nigaito. Apa kau sama sekali tidak menyadarinya? Apa kau tidak sadar kalau Lapis ingin dianggap lebih dari sahabat? Apa kau tidak tahu itu? Sungguh kau sangat kejam Nigaito.

.

.

.

Lapis berlari dan terus berlari tanpa arah dan tujuan. Air matanya tengah keluar dengan deras sekarang. Sebenarnya dia hanya ingin sendirian sekarang. dia tidak mempunyai ataupun menemui siapapun sekarang. Hanya ingin menenangkan diri saja. Dia berhenti berlari, dan kemudian bersandar pada sebuah tembok koridor.

"Kenapa? Kenapa Nigaito-kun? Kenapa kau tidak pernah menganggapku lebih dari sahabat?" tanya Lapis pada dirinya sendiri yang tengah menangis. Hatinya sangat sakit sekarang karena pada kenyataannya pujaan hatinya itu tidak pernah menyukainya dan hanya menganggapnya sebagai sahabat.

"Kau begitu kejam Nigaito-kun. Aku yang sudah lama bersamamu tidak pernah ada dihatimu. Tapi dia? Dia adalah orang baru yang nyatannya telah merebut hatimu. Kenapa kau tidak menyukaiku Nigaito-kun?" Lapis hanya bisa menangis –mengeluarkan semua kesedihan dan rasa sakit dihatinya– menghadapi sebuah kenyataan pahit yang sungguh kejam.

"Apakah aku berbuat keasalahan padamu, Nigaito-kun? Kalau memang aku berbuat kesalahan padamu, tolong beritahu aku apa kesalahanku?" tangis Lapis pun semakin menjadi sambil terus bertanya entah kepada siapa. Sepertinya Lapis tidak lagi menyukai Nigaito, mungkin Lapis sudah mencintai orang yang serba hijau itu sampai dia bisa menangis seperti itu. Untunglah sekolah masih sepi, jadi tidak yang menyadari kalau Lapis tengah menangis.

Dunia sungguh kejam jika itu adalah sebuah kenyataan yang tidak tahu apakah itu sebuah fakta atau bukan.

* * *

**~To Be Continue~**

* * *

**Saya sekali-sekali ingin membuat fic yang seperti ini juga. Ada hurtnya dikit tapi saya tidak tega jika pairingnya itu LenxTei, jadi yang jadi korban saya adalah chara lain. XD #dihajar**

**Saya akan mengupdate fic ini dan fic "I Don't Care Who You're" secepat yang saya bisa.**

**Jadi sampai jumpa di fic atau chapter berikutnya.**

**#ngacirajadeh XD**


	2. Chapter 2

**Assalammu'alaikum minna. Saya kembali. Nyahahahahahahaha... #dilempar. XD**

**Hmm, saya datang dengan sebuah chapter baru untuk fic saya satu ini yang sepertinya kurang peminatnya.**

**Saya tidak tahu kenapa bisa kurang peminatnya. Yah, tapi saya ndak mikirin itu.**

**Ray: kayak bisa mikir aja. XD**

**Cyber: hoooo, mau saya hapuskan? XD**

**Ray: maafkan saya Toumitsu-sama.**

**Cyber: anak pintar. XD**

**#abaikan.**

**Yah, ndak usah banyak omong lagi. Langsung aja baca.**

**Selamat membaca minna.**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

* * *

**_Vocaloid & Utauloid ©Crypton Future Media, Yamaha Corp, Etc._**

**_Green and Blue? Or Green and Purple? ©Cyber Keju-ma._**

**_Rate T._**

**_GaJe, _**_**OOC, Typo(s) berserakan, Sulit dimengerti, De eL eL.**_

_**Don't Like?, Don't Read!**_

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

Kini disebuah bangku di taman belakang Crypton Academy, terlihatlah Lapis yang sepertinya dalam keadaan tidak baik. Matanya terlihat sembab. Benar-benar tidak baik.

Apa yang terjadi dengannya? Apa mungkin karena cintanya pada pujaan hatinya yang tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah pemuda berambut hijau bernama Nigaito? Mungkin saja iya.

Sedari tadi yang Lapis lakukan hanyalah duduk terdiam sambil menatap sesuatu yang jauh berada di depannya sana dengan pandangan kosong. Ntah apa yang sebenarnya di pikirkan pun tidak ada yang tahu selain dirinya sendiri.

Namun tidak lama setelah itu, Lapis pun tersadar dari lamunannya karena dia merasa sepertinya ada seseorang yang memegang pundaknya dari belakang. Dia menolehkan kepalanya kebelakang dan melihat siapa orang yang menepuk pundaknya tadi.

Seorang gadis berambut ungu panjang yang diikat menjadi dua dan mengenakan jacket dengan telinga kelinci di bagian kepalnya, itulah yang dilihat oleh Lapis. Dia terkejut, sangat terkejut. Dia tahu gadis itu karena gadis itu adalah gadis yang sudah mengambil pujaan hatinya.

"Ahh, ano. Kenapa kau bersedih? Apa ada masalah?" tanya gadis itu dengan nada yang lembut.

"Tidak ada. Aku baik-baik saja," ucap Lapis seraya bangkit dari duduknya dan hendak ingin pergi. Namun, saat dia mau melangkah pergi, gadis itu menarik tangannya dan menhannya agar tidak pergi.

"Ano, bolehkah aku berteman denganmu? Namaku Yuzuki Yukari. Aku ingin sekali punya teman, tapi sama sekali tidak ada orang yang mau berteman denganku. Kau mau 'kan menjadi temanku?" tanya gadis itu yang diketahui bernama Yukari dengan nada yang terdengar sedih.

Sejenak Lapis berpikir, apa mungkin gadis ini tidak mempunyai teman? Tapi jika mendengar nadanya berbicara, sepertinya Yukari tidak berbohong. Jadi apa yang harus dia lakukan? Berteman dengan Yukari? Bukankah Yukari adalah orang yang tidak dia sukai? Tapi jika dia menolak, maka itu pasti akan membuat Yukari sedih dan tidak mempunyai teman. Yah, mungkin dia bisa menjadi teman untuk orang yang sebenarnya tidak dia sukai.

"Yah, baiklah. Aku akan menjadi temanmu. Namaku Aoki Lapis," ucap Lapis seraya berbalik dan mengahadap Yukari.

Mendengar Lapis ingin menjadi temannya, Yukari pun tersenyum riang dan kemudian memeluk Lapis dengan erat.

"Akhirnya aku punya teman. Arigatou, Aoki-san," ucap Yukari senang.

"Ahh, panggil saja aku Lapis," ucap Lapis kemudian membalas pelukan Yukari.

"Baiklah Lapis-chan. Kau boleh memanggilku Yukari," ucap Yukari melepaskan pelukannya dan kemudian tersenyum kearah Lapis.

"Baiklah Yukari," ucap Lapis membalas senyuman Yukari.

KRRRRIIIIIIINNNNGGGGG~!

Terdengarlah suara bel sekolah yang berbunyi sangat keras. Tanda bahwa para siswa yang sudah datang kesekolah harus masuk ke dalam kelas untuk memulai pelajaran.

"Ahh, Lapis-chan. Siang nanti kau mau 'kan makan siang bersamaku disini? Aku akan sangat senang jika kau mau karena selama ini aku hanya makan siang sendiri. Kau mau 'kan?" tanya Yukari memohon.

"Hmm, baiklah. Aku akan makan siang bersamamu," ucap Lapis memenuhi permohonan Yuakri.

"Huwa, arigatou Lapis-chan. Baiklah, aku akan ke kelas ku sekarang. Jaa," ucap Yukari seraya melambaikan tangannya kearah Lapis dan kemudian beranjak pergi.

Lapis menatap kepergian Yukari sampai akhirnya gadis berambut ungu itu menghilang dari pandangannya. Sejenak dia berpikir. Sebenarnya apa yang dia lakukan? Kenapa dia mau menjadi teman orang yang sudah jelas merebut pujaan hatinya? Tapi di dalam hatinya berkata lain. Dia sungguh tidak tega setelah mengetahui bahwa Yukari adalah gadis yang selalu sendiri. Apa dia melakukan sesuatu yang salah? Ahh, tidak. Dia berpikir kalau apa yang dia lakukan adalah hal yang benar. Meskipun itu akan menyakitinya nanti.

Setelah cukup lama terdiam disana akhirnya Lapis sadar jika bel masuk sudah berbunyi sedari tadi. Dia kemudian beranjak dari temaptnya untuk pergi ke kelasnya. Dia berharap jika guru yang mengajarnya sekarang belum masuk ke ruang kelas. Jika ketahuan terlambat masuk, dia bisa dihukum.

.

.

.

.

.

Waktu yang ditunggu-tunggu oleh seluruh murid akhirnya pun tiba. Yah, itu adalah waktu istirahat setelah lelah menggunakan otak mereka untuk belajar, belajar, dan belajar.

Kini terlihat di sebuah ruang kelas terdapat dua orang yang berbeda jenis dan berbeda warna pula. Yang satu seorang pemuda berwarna hijau dan yang satu lagi seorang gadis berambut biru.

"Lapis," panggil Nigaito.

"Yah? Ada apa?" tanya Lapis seraya membalikkan tubuhnya untuk berhadapan dengan Nigaito yang duduk di kursi yang ada di belakangnya.

"Kau mau ikut denganku? Kaito-nii, Len-niisama, dan yang lain mengajak kita makan siang bersama," ucap Nigaito mengajak Lapis.

Lapis terlihat tertarik dengan tawaran Nigaito. Pasalnya dia bisa berkumpul dengan para senpainya yang menyenangkan itu. Namun, dia teringat akan janjinya tadi pagi dengan teman barunya. Dia sudah berjanji akan makan siang bersama dengan Yukari di taman belakang sekolah. Jika dia mengingkarinya, pasti Yukari akan merasa sedih dan menjadi sendirian.

"Ahh, maaf Nigaito-kun. Aku sudah punya janji dengan temanku untuk makan siang bersama," ucap Lapis menolak ajakan Nigaito.

"Ya sudahlah. Mau bagaimana lagi," ucap Nigaito sedikit kecewa seraya bangkit dari duduknya. "Baiklah. Aku pergi dulu," lanjutnya sambil melambaikan tangannya kearah Lapis dan kemudian pergi dari ruang kelasnya.

Lapis kemudian bangkit dari duduknya dan pergi meninggalkan ruang kelasnya. Dia ingin menepati janjinya dengan Yukari untuk makan siang bersama.

.

.

.

.

.

Selama perjalan menuju taman belakang sekolah, Lapis terus berpikir tentang apa yang dia lakukan tadi pagi di taman belakang. Dia benar-benar takut jika hal yang dia lakukan itu adalah hal yang salah. Berteman dengan seseorang yang tidak di sukainya? Mungkin akan sulit.

Lapis terus berjalan hingga tanpa dia sadari kini dia sudah berada di taman belakang sekolah. Di bangku taman yang tadi pagi dia duduki, dia melihat ada Yukari yang sedang duduk disana. sepertinya dia sudah membuat gadis berambut ungu itu menunggu.

Lapis menghampiri Yukari yang sedang duduk dengan berlari cepat. Dia tidak mau membuang-buang waktu dan membuat Yukari menunggu lebih lama karena waktu istirahat tidak lah lama.

"Yukari," panggil Lapis.

Merasa namanya di panggil, Yukari menolehkan kepalanya untuk melihat siapa orang yang memanggilnya. Dan seketika senyuman mengembang di wajahnya kala melihat gadis berambut biru yang tadi pagi baru saja menjadi temannya itu sudah datang.

"Kukira kau tidak akan datang," ucap Yukari setelah Lapis sampai di tempatnya.

"Aku tidak pernah mengingkari janjiku," ucap Lapis seraya duduk di sebelah Yukari.

"Ahh, baiklah. Aku percaya padamu," ucap Yukari seraya tersenyum kepada Lapis.

"Oh yah, bolehkah aku tahu kenapa kau tidak mempunyai teman?" tanya Lapis penasaran.

"Aku tidak tahu kenapa. Tapi tidak ada orang yang mau mendekatiku. Setiap kali aku mendekati orang-orang, pasti mereka akan langsung menjauhiku," jelas Yukari seraya mendukkan kepalanya. Dia terlihat sedih sekarang.

Lapis tersentak mendengar penjelasan dari Yukari. Benarkah begitu? Tapi, apa yang membuat orang-orang tidak mau mendekatinya? Pasti ada alasan tertentu kenapa mereka tidak mau mendekati Yukari.

"Semua orang selalu menganggapku bahwa aku ini adalah orang yang selalu merebut apa yang orang lain miliki. Padahal aku sama sekali tidak tahu apa kesalahanku. Aku sama sekali tidak merasa pernah merebut apa yang orang lain miliki. Aku benar-benar tidak tahu apa yang salah denganku hingga orang-orang membenciku," ucap Yukari dengan nada lirihnya dan kini terlihat air matanya mengalir di wajahnya.

Kini Lapis merasakan hatinya sedikit sakit. Sebenarnya apa yang di katakan Yukari benar. Yukari sudah merebut seorang pemudan berambut hijau dari dirinya.

Tapi bukan itu yang sebenarnya membuat hati Lapis sakit. Yang membuat hatinya sakit adalah karena dia merasa tidak tega dengan apa yang dirasakan oleh Yukari. Semua orang membenci Yukari hingga tidak mau mendekatinya.

"Yukari, tidak usah bersedih. Aku kan temanmu," ucap Lapis seraya memeluk Yukari.

"Yah, terima kasih Lapis-chan. Aku benar-benar senang bisa mempunyai seorang teman sepertimu. Meskipun hanya satu, tapi itu lebih baik dari pada tidak ada sama sekali," ucap Yukari sambil membalas pelukan Lapis.

Sepertinya mereka berdua sudah sangat akrab. Padahal mereka baru berkenalan dan berteman pagi ini tepat beberapa menit sebelum bel sekolah berbunyi.

Yukari melepaskan pelukannya dengan Lapis dan kemudian tersenyum. Dia sangat senang karena akhirnya ada juga orang yang mau berteman dengannya.

"Yah, aku akan selalu menjadi temanmu apapun yang terjadi. Teman selamanya?" ucap KaLapis membalas senyuman Yukari sambil mengacungkan jari kelingkingnya kehadapan Yukari.

"Yah, tentu. Teman selamanya," ucap Yukari seraya mengaitkan jari kelingkingnya ke jari kelingking milik Lapis. Dan kini, mereka berdua telah terikat atas nama persahabatan.

"Kau tidak perlu bersedih lagi sekarang karena sudah ada aku," ucap Lapis.

"Baiklah. Kau sudah bilang padaku jika kau tidak pernah mengingkari janjimu," ucap Yukari.

"Tentu saja aku tidak akan mengingkari janjiku. Apa lagi kepada sahabatku sendiri," ucap Lapis yakin dengan perkataannya.

"Kalau begitu, boleh aku meminta tolong sesuatu padamu?" tanya Yukari memohon.

"Katakan saja jika kau ingin minta tolong padaku," jawab Lapis yang sama sekali tidak menjawab pertanyaan Yukari.

"Kau janji akan menolongku?" tanya Yukari meyakinkan.

"Yah, aku janji akan menolongmu apapun itu," ucap Lapis dengan senyuman terhias di wajahnya.

"Ano, sebenarnya aku malu mengatakan ini. Tapi aku menyukai seseorang," ucap Yukari sedikit malu-malu.

"Hoo, jadi kau ingin aku membantumu untuk lebih dekat dengannya? Boleh aku tahu siapa itu?" tanya Lapis penasaran.

"Sebenarnya dia adalah teman sekelasmu. Namanya Shion Nigaito. Kau mau membantuku kan untuk lebih dekat dengannya?" tanya Yukari dengan penuh harapan.

Mendengar kalau orang yang disukai Yukari adalah orang yang dia sukai juga, hatinya serasa tertusuk ribuan pisau. Sakit? Yah, dia merasakan hatinya sangat sakit sekarang karena dia harus membantu orang lain untuk menjadi dekat dengan orang yang dia sukai.

Lapis hanya bisa terdiam dengan tatap kosong. Dia tidak tahu apa yang harus dia katakan. Pikirannya benar-benar kacau. Jika dia menerimanya, itu artinya dia hanya akan membuat hatinya semakin sakit. Tapi jika dia menolak , itu artinya dia sudah mengingkari janjinya dan membuat sahabatnya kecewa karena dia sudah berjanji akan menolong Yukari apapun itu.

Yang ada dipikiran Lapis adalah berbagai macam pertanyaan yang tiba-tiba muncul begitu saja dan sama sekali tidak tahu apa jawabannya. Apa sebuah keasalahan jika dia berteman dengan Yukari? Tapi bukankah akan menjadi kesalahan yang semakin besar jika dia pergi meninggalkan Yukari begitu saja? Dia benar-benar bingung. Ingin rasanya dia menangis sekarang. tapi yang ada di depannya adalah sahabatnya. Dia tidak mau membuat orang lain khawatir hanya karena sebuah tangisan.

"Lapis-chan? Kenapa kau diam saja?" panggil Yukari seraya melambai-lambaikan tangannya di depan wajah Lapis.

Mendengar namanya dipanggil, Lapis pun tersadar dari lamunannya. Dia menatap Yukari dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan. Apa yang harus dia lakukan? Menolongnya atau menolaknya?

"Aku mohon Lapis-chan. Bantu aku yah," ucap Yukari dengan nada sangat berharap.

Lapis masih bingung dengan jawaban apa yang harus dia katakan. Tapi setelah lama berpikir, akhirnya dia sudah memutuskan jawaban yang menurutnya adalah yang paling benar.

"Baiklah. Aku akan menolongmu," ucap Lapis tersenyum kearah Yukari. Tapi di balik senyumnya itu, tersimpan sebuah rasa sakit yang sungguh besar.

"Terima kasih, Lapis-chan. Kau memang sahabat yang baik," ucap Yukari membalas senyuman Lapis. "Ahh, sebaiknya kita cepat-cepat memakan bekal kita karena sebentar lagi akan masuk," ucap Yukari yang kemudian membuka kotak makan siangnya dan kemudian memakannya dengan lahap.

Lapis hanya diam, namun dia melakukan hal yang sama dengan Yukari. Memakan bekal untuk makan siangnya.

Bahkan selama Lapis memakan bekalnya, dia terus berpikir apakah dia melakukan hal yang salah atau tidak. Kenyataan pahit yang dia terima benar-benar menyakitkan.

Memang sungguh kejam dunia jika kita hanya bisa menjadi seorang penonton dan membantu orang lain untuk menyakiti diri kita sendiri.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

**~To Be Continue~**

* * *

**Akhirnya selesai chapter ini. Huufffffft~ #hela bafas.**

**Bagaimana menurut kalian semua? Bagus atau ancur? Itu kalian sendiri lah yang menilai.**

**Icy: Toumitsu-sama sepertinya sedang kelelahan?**

**Cyber: yah begitulah.**

**Ray: ada yang bisa saya bantu, Toumitsu-sama?**

**Cyber: ahh, kau memang baik Ray. Tapi saya tidak membutuhkan pertolongan untuk sekarang. Saya hanya ingin tidur. XD**

**Ray & Icy: baiklah.**

**Ahahahahahahah...**

**Jangan lupa ripiuunya setelah membaca. Yang lupa akan saya bantai. XD #jduakk.**

**Akhir kata saya ucapkan terima kasih atas perhatiannya dan sampai jumpa lagi di lain waktu.**

**#terbang. XD**


End file.
